It's A Trap!
by Crazy Yognaught
Summary: Blaze was visiting her cousin when she got kidnapped! It's now up to her cousin and his friends to save her but will they fall into the obvious trap? Contains Yogscast! Rated T for violence and the Yogscast's 'colourful language' in some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1-Sorry Little Piggy

**Hey there readers! Sorry I haven uploaded anything for ages, I have been very busy doing other things and it's also been the last few weeks at school so life has been a bit hectic. Anyway, I've been writing this story for ages and I tought it was about time I showed you it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Sorry little piggy **

The poor little pig didn't see it coming. He was just minding his own business while she was pulling her bowstring, loaded with a bent arrow. Bent or not, the young girl could still hit the pig on target. In a flash the string was released and the arrow went flying into the pig's eye. The poor creature stumbled backwards, trying to figure out what had happened to its sight. Another arrow zoomed through the air and hit the pig in his neck this time. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Sorry little piggy, we have to eat something though." The girl said as she approached the dead animal. She picked up its raw pork chops and went back into the trees where she was hiding. Out of her pocket she took a compass and started heading east to her destination.

Simon and Lewis were arguing over who had the best beard. Duncan, on the other hand, was fixing the sorting machine in the Jaffa factory, which had broken because Simon put too much stuff in it. Duncan sighed when he heard the argument his friends were having. _Am I the only normal person here? _He thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted by his dwarven friend.

"Hey, Duncan, your cousin is here. Ooh! Pork chops!" Simon shouted up to him from the bottom floor of the gleaming white factory. Duncan flew down to his friends and cousin who was giving the dwarf a pork chop.

The girl was very young, only 13, but was more mature than Simon despite him being three times her age. She had the same blond hair as her cousin but was totally different in height and shape. She was very short for her age but was unbelievably skinny. Her eyes were big and brown and it felt like they were staring into your soul. Her skin was very pale, almost white, and it was so soft and fair.

"Hey Duncan, I have some pork chops. Want any?" she said in her calm, soft voice. Duncan couldn't refuse because anything she caught out hunting was delicious.

"Where did you learn to hunt at your age?" Lewis asks her while nibbling on his piece of meat.

"I taught myself. When I was a kid, I 'borrowed' dad's bow and took it to the woods. I practiced by shooting trees and eventually; I could shoot down animals for food. I can remember the look on mum's face when I brought back more food than what I went out with for the first time." The girl explained with a smile at the memories.

The four of them ate there dinner and it soon got dark. The boys had to work through the night and the girl, Blaze, had made a small house nearby to stay in on her visit. Blaze went to her house and climbed into bed. She was excited about the week ahead, a week full of fun and adventure with her cousin and her new friends.

What Blaze didn't know, a dark presence was rising, to take her away from everything she loved.


	2. Chapter 2-Digging Holes

**Chapter 2-Digging Holes**

"I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, I'm digging a hole." Simon and Blaze's voices could be heard from the bottom of their hole. It had taken them all day but they were finally near bedrock. They sang as they dug each block of dirt, cobble and even some precious rocks like gold and diamond.

"It's getting late; we need to get you back to the surface. Duncan will kill me if you get hurt." Simon says with a look of concern.

"Duncan wouldn't kill you. He wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Blaze could tell Simon was being serious about the killing, but she didn't believe him. Simon and Duncan were best friends along with Lewis so why would he? The pair get walking out the hole. They're almost at the surface when Simon says,

"Don't tell him I told you this, but Duncan is dangerous. He–" but before Simon could tell Blaze about the Blackrock 'incident', a pale faced man appears in front of them. Before either of them can do anything, a strong wind blows sand all around them, blocking their sight and forcing them apart.

"SIMON!"

"BLAZE!" They scream and shout for each other, they even reach out to find each other. For a split second, their fingertips touch but then Blaze is dragged back by something or maybe even someone.

"NOOOO! SIMON! SAVE ME!" She screams before all she can feel is someone hitting her, knocking her out. Then poor Blaze and the pale faced man are gone. The wind stops and the sand fills in the hole which Honeydew and Blaze had dug. Simon falls to the ground, confused and shocked.

_I need to tell the others. We need to save her! For Duncan's sake! _He thinks to himself. He runs and runs, as fast as his tiny dwarf legs can carry him. He eventually reaches the Jaffa Cafe where Lewis and Duncan are trying to install a machine. They turn their heads and look at Simon.

"Why are you covered in sand? And where's Blaze?" Duncan asks. He is worried about his cousin because his aunty and uncle have trusted him to look after her for the week.

"I-I-Israphel! He took her. There was a sand storm and, and, and–"Simon stutters as he speaks and he can't really explain it so Lewis tries to calm him down.

"It's ok friend. Tell us slowly and start from the beginning." He says in a calm voice even though he is fretting at the mention of Israphel. The dwarf explains everything that happened right up to the moment he got to the Jaffa Cafe.

"Israphel took her! We have to save her! Come on guys, let's go" Duncan grabbed his sword and was about to leave when Lewis stopped him.

"We can't just ambush him, that's what he expects us to do. We need to plan." He said, trying to be brave. The trio of friends gathered round and tried to figure out what to do but they kept arguing.

After hours of planning and arguing, Duncan, Simon and Lewis were ready to save Blaze and possibly the world.


	3. Chapter 3-Tell Me Blaze

**Chapter 3-Tell me Blaze**

The underground castle was dark and damp. Blaze was all alone, locked inside a cage suspended by an old fraying rope. Underneath her was a small pool of lava, only big enough to drop a cage into. Israphel sat in an armchair, staring up at Blaze with his scary red eyes. He got up and started pacing around the lava.

"So, your name is Blaze. Tell me, Blaze, why are you named after a creature in the Nether?" The evil man asked in his deep, frightening voice.

"Please don't hurt me." Tears rolled down the girl's face. For the first time in her life she was truly scared. Her arms were tied to the bars of her prison and she was knelling on the hard metal bottom of the cage, forced to sit up in an uncomfortable way.

"Hurt you? I'm trying not to do that until your friends get here. But Blaze, you still haven't answered my question." The cage lowered so it was hovering over the scorching lava. Blaze trembled, her body overcome with fear.

"I don't know." Blaze told the truth, she didn't know why her parents chose such a strange name for her. She hoped that the pale faced man would believe her but she doubted whether he would. Israphel went up to her and grabbed her neck. He squeezed hard and was chocking Blaze. She felt like she was going to pass out but then the evil Israphel let go. Blaze panted, making up for the lack of oxygen her body was getting a few moments ago.

"If you don't know, then maybe your cousin will. How is Duncan? I never had the pleasure of meeting him, but he is Lewis and Simon's closest friend. Hopefully he will fall into my trap. If I can get to him, I can get to them. The only way I can get to Duncan though, is through you. Ever since you arrived, I've been waiting to get you and now I have you, everything else will fall into place. Muhahahahahaha," Israphel starts to cough, "I really need to work on my evil laugh." He stares at Blaze with is red eyes.

"No! You won't get Duncan, Simon or Lewis. They're smarter than that. Well maybe not Simon, but the others are." Blaze spoke with a newfound bravery. Kidnapping her was one thing, but taking her cousin was something entirely different. Israphel would never get away with it!

Meanwhile...

"Is this everyone?" Duncan asked as he looked at everyone else who was willing to help save Blaze. Stood in a line in front of him were Sips, Sjin, Hannah, Minty and Nilesy.

"This is everyone we could find. We can go find some others if you want." Lewis explained while searching in a chest for weapons.

"This will have to do; we don't have time to search for everyone." Duncan replied with a sigh. He was hoping for some stronger people to join him. Him, Simon and Lewis told everyone their plan and the volunteers nodded in agreement. The only detail they missed out was that they were up against Israphel.

"Sounds like a good plan, but it sounds a bit extreme. Who are we against?" Hannah asks.

"We don't know." Lewis lied, but his partner could see right through.

"Lewis, I can tell your lying. Tell the truth; who are we against?" Hannah gave Lewis a stern look.

"Please don't abandon this mission if I tell you," Duncan began, "but, we're fighting Israphel." Everyone shivered at the mention of his name; Nilesy even dropped his portable pool. The water spread across the grass, before being absorbed by the dirt. Everyone was silent, but nobody left. They were all going into this battle, and they hoped that they would all come out.


End file.
